


Silver

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: He’s not ready for what’s next.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Rare Pairs Table collection and my re-introduction to daily writing.

They ran back to the common room laughing and panting for breath as Filch threatened, once again, to hang them by their toes for being out of bed. They’d nearly been caught snogging (again!) by the cranky caretaker in the east wing of the fifth-floor corridor. For such an old man, he could certainly keep up but thanks to the Marauders Map in his pocket, Albus was able to take a few shortcuts down to the dungeons, losing Filch’s nosy cat in the process.

The Slytherin Common Room was full to burst as the Slug Club held a party in preparation for Winter break so the pair made quick work to the dorm stairs, snatching snacks and drinks from the floating silver trays as they went. 

Once in their dorm though, the pair toppled onto Scorpius’ bed, their lips meeting roughly, sweets and drinks quickly forgotten. 

“We don’t have much time, luv.” Scorpius slid his hands up Albus’ torso gathering the fabric as he went and leaving kisses across the exposed flesh.

“Then stop talking,” Albus replied, fingers sliding through his lover’s thick, silver strands. 

“Let me say this,” Scorpius pulled back, their eyes meeting. “I don’t want to lose the nerve.”

Scared it would lead to a discussion Albus was not prepared to have, the son of the Hero of Hogwarts dove into a searing kiss that he hoped would keep either of them from talking about futures, and relationships, and what came next for them as their seventh year drew to a close.


End file.
